Sin's Of Love
by swtT priNcezZ
Summary: For ages heaven & hell had been at peace, then an angel is born in heaven which attracts hell as she grows into a beautiful young lady a certain demon passion & lust also grows. Story of love, seduction, & angst. R


Title: Sin's Of Love Author: swtT pRinCezZ Genre: Dark/Romance  
  
Summary: For ages heaven & hell had been at peace, then an angel is born in heaven which attracts hell as she grows into a beautiful young lady a certain demon passion also grows. Great story of heaven & hell with a lot of seduction to entertain guests :). Enjoy!  
  
For first few chapters it's mainly to get to know the roots of heaven and hell, and everything in between. There's a few facts from present life but also the fantasy life so please don't flame me for out of ordinary or Out of character poses cause remember is for opening imagination not sticking to one characteristic. Buh bye & happy reading!  
  
Chapter 1: A Blossom Is Born  
  
I watched as the light which surrounded me ease off into nothing but a clear field of flowers. I then looked over my shoulder to see a beautiful dark green haired goddess like figure. She was smiling and over all looked pleased with me. For what reason? I don't know.  
  
"My dear I haven't expected you to be born with such growth and grace" Her sweet voice said making the winds dance with her.  
  
This place was unlike any I've ever seen. I tried to speak to hear my voice but nothing came out...was I dumb?  
  
"No, my dear child you are not dumb..." She walked over to me and held me in her arms while petting my soft silk cyan hair.  
  
"You was given a very unique gift of growth in body like figure but your senses will take a normal time period to grow after all you're only fourteen" She peered into my eyes after she said that and then laughed.  
  
"You're already learning your abilities I can hear your thoughts perfectly now" She then kissed my check and followed on, "I'll leave you here to explore but dear child don't go to far now before you get lost". And with her final words she evaporated into thin air.  
  
'My lord; this place is huge...wait she didn't tell me my name?' I frowned and sat down it was wonderful to smell and feel the wetness and purity of my surroundings.  
  
'Ok, time to choose a name for myself. But what if I choose a name not suitable for this world?  
But then again it's my name and a name's a name right?' I grinned as I watched upon a cherry blossom tree then I saw the height of it. It was so high I bet I couldn't even climb an inch of it.  
  
All of a sudden I felt a shock of power run through my back and which a blink of an eye I was sitting on a branch of the tree.  
  
'Whoa, did I just do that? Or did the goddess... she doesn't , her presence is no longer here'  
  
---Under---World---  
  
"Mother! Let me go I wanna go outside!!!" Yelled a black haired young and handsome boy around the age of sixteen. His mother holding him down with both her arms.  
  
"Dear boy you just turned sixteen and you're already as bad as your father my devil" She said in embarrassment. After her words she loosen her grip on him and said slowly, "You may go but no jumping across to heaven ok? Your promise?"  
  
He smiled angelic ways and nodded.  
  
She laughed to walked away from him.  
  
He turned to the door and walked right through it he was now surrounded by darkness, red &  
black flowers he walked over them he then formed a dark energy sword and teleported to the edge of hell's grounds. He looked above him into heaven, only seeing the pink, yellow, and white flowers above him. He laughed gently and said to himself, "Angels & Godesses".  
  
He jumped from where he was standing and landed on heavens grounds as his clothes changed into white and gold as his eyes went from black to brown. He looked at the clothing he was wearing in shock and then said to himself, "How? Well these colors don't look too bad on me".  
  
He walked a few steps when a girl sitting in a tree caught his eyes. She was wearing a long glittered silver skirt with slits at each side which was from her waist to bottom, her legs perfectly curved and her face of a beauty.  
  
'She can't be a heaven angel... could she?' He asked himself. He when concentrated and slowly his skin started to fade invisibility over take him and he started for her. He then was at a point of right in front of her face.  
  
Her eyes were shut as her chest slowly rise up and down. Her lips glittered with rose gold gloss her lashes long with gold glitter. He laughed to himself and thought, 'More like a glitter princess'.  
  
He looked around and saw no body only them two children was there. He knew it was wrong to kiss a heaven angel but she was so seductive even in her sleep. He leaned in and kiss her on her lips lightly. She moved slightly but not awakening as her voice came out slightly for the first time, "Princess Yoko".  
  
He looked at her doubly, 'Yoko? That doesn't match you to well dear. Hm, probably Ryoko?  
What do you think?".  
  
Her eyes snapped open she didn't see anyone there but she felt it. She looked around and asked herself, 'Ryoko?' then she tried to speak but couldn't find her voice once again. She then touched her lips her gloss had been smudged a bit as if someone had kissed her.  
  
He then introduced himself through thoughts to her, 'My name is Tenchi...Ryoko'. She jumped and was about to hit her head on the tree when something or someone grabbed her she felt their breath on her face. Her eyes glared into a faded eyes of brown gold or adburn some kind of golden brown her eyes were face to face with.  
  
He looked into her gold eyes as they were inches apart. His lips once again slightly touched her's but not in a kiss. She pulled her head back slowly asking, 'Are you one of the gods?'. He knew if he told her he was a demon of hell she would've freaked out but not wanting to lie to the sweet girl he unloosed her and teleported right back down to hell's grounds.  
  
She then lost his presence. Ryoko looked around for the figure but saw nothing she then sat there and wondered, 'Who was that? And why didn't he answer me?'. She took a deep breath and walked down the tree heading for the silver mansion a few miles away from her. As soon as she stepped away from the cherry tree her heard carving noises she turned fast only to see her name written in gold cursive spelling, 'Ryoko- Goddess Of Spirit Callings' & 'Keeper Of Gems'.  
  
She looked doubly and wondered what it meant by Keeper of Gems? She then dismissed the thought and continued her way to the mansion made of glittering silver. Within a matter of minutes she faced the mansion by her surprise it was the most beautiful place she's ever set her eyes upon. In front of the mansions doors was two men in armor and two swords black & white blades across their chests.  
  
Her approached the guards and they didn't look at her at all she reached for the door and suddenly the guard moved with speed not even she could see and his sword went right through her arm not cutting her. She pulled her hand back in fear he re took his place she looked at her wrist which he tried to cut, not even a scratch.  
  
She went for the door again and then both spoke up, "Welcome Spirit Caller you may enter with your Queen Goddess permission". The doors opened in front of her and she entered wondering how they know all that about her?  
  
Ryoko looked at the painting on the walls each had their names printed in gold at the bottom. She then saw a picture of the Green Haired Goddess she looked below to see her name, 'Ai- Goddess Of Love- Holder Of Gems'  
  
Ryoko then wondered again, ' What are these Gems? She's the holder and I'm the keeper?'.  
  
"That is right Ryoko". Ryoko turned in shock and saw another girl who she hasn't recognized she had blond hair and black streaks. Ryoko turned to the wall and saw her picture there under it was the name, 'Mihosi, that a weird spelling for a name'.  
  
Mihosi laughed at the comment she read from Ryoko's mind. "Well I was once human and when I was reborn as an angel they changed the spelling of my name for a reason I don't know. You however wasn't ever reborn yet that's the main reason why you don't have the vocals to speak out. As time passes you'll gain them but Ai sent me down to guide you around the mansion".  
  
Then all of a sudden a pig-tailed hair girl came running. Her squeaky voice saying, "WOW!  
Goddess Ai made her? She's so pretty... oOo and glittery".  
  
Mihosi laughed and introduced the small girl that appeared to be the age of nine or ten.  
  
"This is Sasami our professional cook... but she isn't allowed too cause she's the sister of Ayeka;  
and Ayeka's mother is the sister to our ruler Ai. Call Ayeka's mother Kiki since she don't like being called by her birth name".  
  
Ryoko nodded and Sasami asked, "You can't speak?" She had a sadden look.  
  
Ryoko bent down a bit to the girl's height and pinched her cheek.  
  
'Aww... she's so cute I wish I had a sister'.  
  
"You do Ryoko"  
  
Ryoko looked up to Mihosi and questions arose in her mind.  
  
Mihosi then said, "Your sister is Iris she's the Goddess of"  
  
Well that's all for now send me reviews so I'll know if you're interested into my story. Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you.  
  
-swtT pRinCezZ- 


End file.
